MLP FanFic Capítulo 4 --La invitación--
by Alcatraz The Ghost Writer
Summary: Así es como es que van iniciar ciertos problemas acerca de la relación de Scootaloo con Rainbow Dash en el próximo capítulo...


Antes de seguir con el capítulo de hoy, quisiera pediros un favor: Si os esta gustando, por favor , háganmelo saber por mensaje privado, por correo, twitter o donde gusten, por que es probable que si no veo que haya gente que les este gustando esto, me vere más que forzado a terminar esta serie . También quiero agradecer a Mond Dunkel , un amigo escritor de las mejores sagas que e visto a lo largo de todo lo que e leido, y mi consejero en esto de los FanFics. Pásense por su canal, tiene muchas historias interesantes –La mayoría ¨Lemon¨- , las que les recomiendo yo, son ¨Atada a un sentimiento¨ y ¨Amor, Celos y Odio¨, y una que no e leido pero e escuchado mucho de el , -Dice que es su mejor obra por el momento—es ¨Un amor eclipsado¨ es muy bueno escribiendo , y tambien es majísimo! La meta de estas 2 semanas en total son solo 20 visitas, si las consigo en este FanFic, seguire, de lo contrario la termino. En fin, ojalá disfruten estas historias que tanto tiempo me roban de la vida… :D

Capítulo 2 –La invitacion—

Scootaloo se desperto sobre el suave pecho de su desnuda amada dentro de la destrozada recamara debido a la noche anterior. Hacia frio y muchas de las partes de ambas estaban entumecidas. Rainbow Dash seguía dormida para cuando Scootaloo se fue de la cama en direccion hacia la entrada de la casa para revisar el correo.

-Cheques de admiradoras, cartas de amor ¨Joder!¨, anuncios.

Decia Scootaloo mientras revisaba la correspondencia.

-¿Una invitación para ir a Sugar Cupe Corner? A, vale, es para Rainbow. Mejor voy a dársela…

Scootaloo subió las escaleras a pata, se paró en frente de la puerta y la abrió suavemente.

-¿Rainbow? Mi amor, te llego una carta.

Rainbow Dash seguia medio dormida, estaba viendo hacia arriba con la boca abierta, tenia un hilo de baba y seguia roncando poco antes de que Scootaloo le hablara.

-¿Sí? ¿De quien es?

-No lo se, pero es para…

Scootaloo la leyo rapidamente.

-Una fiesta hoy a las 8:00 de la noche en Sugar Cupe Corner , ¿Puedo ir contigo?

Rainbow Dash volteo todo su cuerpo hacia abajo, se impulso con las patas delanteras y se sentó.

-Jajaja! Sonaste muy infantil… claro que puedes venir conmigo linda!

-Jeje , lo sigo siendo, solo tengo dieciséis…

-Claro que sí mi amor!

Rainbow Dash le tomó la cabeza a Scootaloo y la llevo a su pecho abrazándola muy, muy tiernamente.

-Claro que sí mi amor…

Repitio en voz baja mientras que la empujo hacia atrás con ella directo a la cama, y durmieron nuevamente abrazadas. Una hora mas tarde se levantaron, ya era la 1:00 de la mañana y Rainbow decidió levantarse a hacer el desayuno. Se sentó en la cama y luego se levantó, se dirigía hacia la puerta cuando Scootaloo le habló.

-¿a dónde vas linda?

-A la cocina, ¿Qué quieres para desayunar guapa?

-Sorpréndeme.

-Bueno, aunque bien sabes, y te lo dije el día que te mudaste aquí, que no se cocinar muy bien… a lo mejor preparo algo de sopa instantanea…

-Lo que sea que tú hagas, seguro estará perfecto, aún si es solo sopa, viniendo de ti será un manjar.

-Hay! No seas exagerada y vente ya a la cocina…

Dijo Rainbow Dash entre carcajadas.

-Lo que usted ordene!

Ambas bajaron juntas. Rainbow comenzó a cocinar lo que habia a la mano , unos huevos, pan tostado, jugo de zanahoria y café con leche.

-Déjame te ayudo con eso.

Dijo Scootaloo.

-No puedo creer que después de tantísimo tiempo viviendo juntas sigas sin saber como hacer un simple pan tostado.

Bromeo.

-Ya, pero debes de admitir que e avanzado mucho en esto de… ¿Se llama cocinar , cierto?

Dijo Rainbow Dash , provocando que ambas se rieran. Scootaloo hizo casi todo, puesto que ella era la que mejor cocinaba de entre las dos. Se sentaron a comer . Cuando ambas estaban apunto de acabar, a Scootaloo le vino una duda a la cabeza.

-¿Quién crees que haya enviado esa invitacion? Es decir, no sabes ni de quien es y ya la aceptaste…

Rainbow Dash la miro diciéndole con los ojos -¿Qué acaso no es demasiado obvio ya?—

-Piénsalo Scoottie, usa ese gran cerebro tuyo. Mira, llevo 6 años fuera, ¿A quien conoces que trabaja en Sugar Cupe Corner que le encantan las fiestas y es una de mis mas grandes 5 amigas?

-Ahora que lo dices, solo faltaba que le pusiese una foto enorme de ella misma en la carta.

-Sí…

Respondió sin ánimos.

-¿Qué te pasa linda, acaso no estas emocionada?

Le preguntó Scootaloo con una mirada de preocupación.

-No es eso, es que… es solo… Mira, perdona por lo de ayer, no tuve que haberme puesto tan grosera contigo, ni mucho menos dudar de ti, simplemente no te lo mereces—

-Hay, calla, no tienes que disculparte.

Interrumpio Scootaloo.

-No! Sí que tengo, déjame terminar. Tú siempre fuiste comprensiva conmigo, pero ayer yo no lo fui para nada contigo, así que respetare tus desiciones , por lo que yo tampoco le diré nada a nadie sobre lo nuestro. Lo mantendre en secreto, supongo que quizas asi pueda ser mas divertido…

Dijo con una mirada bastante combinada: arrepentimiento, culpa, perdón y comprensión.

Scootaloo se inclinó sobre la mesa y le dio un muy duradero beso a Rainbow Dash.

-Y por eso y tropecientas cosas más, es que te amo!

Le dijo mientras que le acariciaba una mejilla con la pata izquierda. Rainbow agarró su pata y se la llevo al pecho mientras acercaba su frente a la de ella.

-Te amo más de lo que te puedes imaginar…

-Yo te amo más!

-Venga ya!

Dijo apartándose con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Sabes lo difícil que me es expresar mis sentimientos, de hecho, eres la primera con quien me siento libre de hacerlo, libre de poder decirte todo, pero eso no va a cambiar el hecho de que a veces no sea expresiva, no abuses del momento, sabes que te quiero mas que nada en el mundo, pero no voy a comenzar una guerra de ¨Te amo¨ - ¨No, yo te amo más!¨ …

-Vale… perdona.

Dijo riéndose.

-Solo quiero que me lo digas una vez mas y ya.

-No te pases.

-Anda, solo una vez mas.

-Que no…

-Venga, solo por mi ¿Síííííííííí?

-Jooolines!

Rainbow Dash se levantó de su lugar, parecia enojada. Dejó sus trastos en el fregadero y se puso en frente de Scootaloo. Se sentó de cunclillas y se quedo viéndola un largo rato, con unos ojos sinceros y muy penetrantes.

-Te amo!

La besó en la boca, y fue la primera vez en mucho tiempo que Scootaloo se sintió tan bien como la primera vez que ellas dos tuvieron su primer encuentro. Los labios de ambas estaban bastante calientes, Rainbow inclino su cabeza para acomodarse mejor, puesto que planeaba que ese beso fuese muy duradero. Scootaloo comenzó a recordar todos y cada uno de sus encuentros. Volvió e entrar en esa casi Utopía de fantasías que tenia cuando joven ,y no pudo evitar sentir que estaba en el cielo, besando a una ángel de color cyan con una crin multicolor bastante despeinada.

Poco después, ambas abrieron su boca, y con los ojos cerrados, encontraron sus lenguas para empezar a saborear esa rara enfermedad que ambas padecian, ¨Amor¨. Rainbow Dash por fin volvió a darse cuenta de que todo lo que habia pasado entre ellas dos era mas que amor, mas que deseo y noches juntas, no sabía que era, puesto que ese era un sentimiento mas allá de la propia comprensión de la existencia de cada uno y cada una.

Al fin, al cabo de un largo rato, separaron sus bocas aunque por un hilo de saliva seguian pegadas. Ambas respiraban apresuradamente.

-Voy a darme una ducha, ¿Me acompañas?

Dijo Scootaloo excitada.

-Claro que sí linda.

Rainbow Dash cogio la mano de Scootaloo y muy rapidamente ambas fueron corriendo hacia la enorme tina en la que fácilmente cabian 4 ponies. El baño era casi todo de color blanco, las estanterías donde se encontraban los artículos de limpieza personal y toallas era color café madera, el piso era de mármol y habia una regadera y una gigantesca tina color beige con una forma rectangular. Scootaloo abrio la llave de agua caliente, esperaron a que se llenase y ambas se metieron juntas, primero Rainbow y luego Scootaloo.

-¿Qué quieres hacer traviesilla?

Dijo Scootaloo mirando a Rainbow Dash con unos enormes ojos de deseo.

Rainbow Dash solo la agarro por el hombro izquierdo y la abrazó, le dio un beso en la frente y le dijo.

-¿Qué es que acaso jamas te cansas? Acabamos de tener relaciones ayer y ademas, en este tipo de momentos tranquilos, solo deseo disfrutar tu compañía.

Scootaloo le agarro por ambos lados de las mejillas, se posó encima del cuerpo hundido en agua de Rainbow Dash, y le dio un enorme y largo beso en la boca.

-¿Segura que no quieres?

Scootaloo le pregunto con una voz sensual mientras que comenzo a frotar su intimidad entre las piernas de Rainbow sin perder la pose de hace unos momentos.

Rainbow Dash la miro durante unos 30 segundos sin mostrar señales de que le hubiese prestado atención, hasta que acercó su cara brusca y rapidamente hacia la de Scootaloo devolviendole el beso.

-Por ahora, más que segura. Pero quizas mañana o luego… mas tarde.

-Vale…

Scootaloo se bajó desanimada del cuerpo de Rainbow Dash y se puso en una especie de pose fetal inclinada dandole la espalda. Rainbow la abrazó y le comenzo a besar tiernamente el cuello, la agarró los pechos y siguió besandola.

-Si logras soportar un poco mas, tendras muchisimo mas de esto…

Scootaloo se volteo y la besó nuevamente.

-Vale, soportare, pero mas te vale que me hagas disfrutar de sobremanera guapa.

-Cuenta con ello preciosa. Por ahora, apúrate a bañarte que en unas cuantas horas nos vamos…

Aquí acaba esto, sé que no escribí nada bueno, pero estoy muy ocupado por el momento. Nuevamente, haganme saber si les gustó , para de esta manera seguir publicando, Tambien les agradeceria que me dijesen si les gusta este asunto de muchas relaciones sexuales, puesto que siento como que debería quitarlas, si me dicen que las deje, e incluso que haga de esas escenas mas seguido, las haré.

Les aviso que no voy a publicar durante 2 semanas, puesto que mi novia se acaba de mudar a un nuevo departamento y me pidio que pasara la semana con ella, por lo que , no subire nada por respeto a nuestra privacidad –Por cierto, deséenme suerte! XD—y nuestra relación, y la segunda semana me pondré a estudiar –Estudio incluso cuando no hay clases, le hace bien a mi pervertido cerebro :P— puesto que aunque no haya exámenes, me gustaria acabar mis estudios antes que el promedio, pero no crean que soy matado, solo seran como 3 días y los demas toca ocio…. En fin, mi vida no les incumbe –XD- , Síganme en Twitter como : AlcatrazGamer y mándenme mensajes acerca de lo que les gustaria que suba. Bueno, sin mas por el momento, se la lavan. Un saludo de Alcatraz ¨Rómulo¨ y nos vemos muuuuuy tarde… Felices fiestas, supongo, solo las celebro por los regalos, soy mas ateo que el pito de Jesús, BYEEEEE!


End file.
